


To The Better Me

by Krambi003



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krambi003/pseuds/Krambi003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming back from his first night staynig at his girlfriend's, 16 y.o. Asami Ryuichi finds on his bed a letter from his twin. On the envelope reads "To the better me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Better Me

**_Viewfinder_**  and its characters © Yamane Ayano

  
  
Asami Ryuichi (and † Asami Tatsumi)  
**Rating:**  PG-13  
**Warning:**  Unbeta'ed  


 

~~~

 

  
  
_At the very beginning we were one..._

  
  
Whatever curse has split us in two and made us be born in two separate bodies has been my greatest pain but my greatest joy at the same time, because at least you, the best part of me, has never suffered of this. I was bearing the pain of this separation all alone. Pain filling this place in my chest, this dark hole where your heart was missing. Because if we were born with four eyes, four hands, ears and legs, there was only one heart for these two bodies and it is in yours that it always had had its home.

  
  
As we were growing, I could only watch you become this one person that we should have always been. Bright as the sun, lively and strong like I'll never be. And with each passing day, I was becoming more and more your shadow only, lost in its own darkness and emptiness. Even you were slowly forgetting about your second body with its excuse of a soul that was inexorably losing its sanity.

  
  
Your golden eyes have come to see anyone but me lately, and I know that you do not need me anymore.

  
  
I leave now, before my shattered soul could taint you in any way, before I become a shame and a burden to you.

  
  
When we were young kids, I thought that we both needed the two of us to make a whole, but I know now that in truth it has always been only me needing you to feel complete. There has always been only one life for us to live, and it is yours. There is, and never was to begin with, no reason for me to be in this world. In your world.

  
  
Tell your mother that she is not to blame and how much you love her. She was wrong, when she said last week, that I looked like a flower fading away. I have never been a flower, not even a weed. But you are a promising tree. Keep growing stonger and make her proud of the man you will soon become.

  
  
Spread your wings and fly... I failed to do it.  


 

 

#~#

 

  
Asami Ryuichi stands on the rooftop of the building Tatsumi and he used as a hideout from their mother calling for them to go to bed, when they were small kids, before they moved to this nice house in Tokyo's suburbs. He looks straight to the darkened skyline. He does not know, and does not want to know, if there is still some trace of blood on the street below. His own blood. Spilled by his other half, the one he had taken for granted and failed to save. He had always read in his twin's eyes how much he meant to him, and had always thought that Tatsumi knew how he felt about him, for there was no one closer to him and no one, who could know him better. But there was not only brotherly love in Tatsumi's eyes, there was also a throbbing longing. He had seen it sometimes. But he had thought that to ignore it would make it disappear while he should have faced this inglorious part of them at his side.

  
  
Asami closes his eyes as he whispers "I have no wings, Tatsu..."

  
  
As if what was left in him from his twin, what was bounding them forever, had suddenly waken up, Ryuichi feels an undescribable presence close to him, as if a soft hand was pressing on his right shoulder.

  
  
Asami frees from his hand the white powder that Tatsumi injected everyday in his veins.

  
  
"... but I will climb higher than anyone else and stand on top of the world for you. They all will see me. They will think it is me, but it will be you as well on top of the world. For nothing could ever change the fact that we have always been and always will be one."

 

 

  
  
  
**The end**


End file.
